Safe: a KiMa fanfic
by kreklin
Summary: ((Set two years after the Anime for Lord Death reasons)) Comfort and safety. Two things that had now settled into the daily lives of the DWMA students. After defeating Azura, they became normal kids. Rather than just comrades, the group became a band of friends, and as friends do, they love each other. It seems that sometimes comfort turns that friendship into more. KiMa Kid/Maka
1. Intro

Peace.

Peace was what was normal, now the Kishin had been dead for over two years. Rather than bonds being that of comrades and brothers-in-arms, they were normal, average friendships. Rather than making enemies on the two sides of good and evil, people made enemies from personal experiences. Rather than meeting up on the battlefield, the students had sleepovers, went out to eat, played on the streets, and had fun, like kids.

The world was now normal.

And thus, we were normalising.


	2. Prologue

**AN: Hi guys, I'm kaik ^^  
I got introduced to Soul Eater by one of my best friends, and I'm making them read this as well I'm terrible lmao hi Tofe**

 **Also Lord Death is still doin his thing in this, this isn't following the manga.**

* * *

 **-x-Maka-x-**

"Can't you just give up? We've been at this for an _hour_ now." Soul huffed, rubbing his forehead to get rid of an oncoming headache with one hand, a basketball in the other.

"I WILL BEAT YOU! I'M NOT BACKING DOWN THAT EASY!" BlackStar yelled, pointing accusatively at Soul, an angry glare in his eyes.

"Does he... Not understand..?" I asked, looking over to Tsubaki. Every Tuesday we came out for this. This. Endless amounts of BlackStar torture. Endless amounts of Maka torture.

It's not as if I hated anyone here, but it was so repetitive after having it every week for almost two months now. It was painful, and boring; and for once in my life I had a shred of sympathy for BlackStar, poor guy.

"Beating down rookies isn't my style, but if you insist..." Soul shrugged, dropping his stance. I sighed, it was too distracting to read, so I resorted to watching this scene play out for the millionth time today.

Out of the corner of my eye I caught Tsubaki studying my face. I looked over, my expression as bored as it usually is on these Tuesday's, and sighed. She gave me a sympathetic smile, before turning to those two.

"Hey, how about we invite the Thompson's and Kid? It's been a around one month since we've had a full team together." Tsubaki suggested, her shy voice surprisingly catching the two's attention. I sat up a bit in my seat. It would surely be much more interesting with those three, and it really had been a while.

Liz had only recently gotten out of a long term relationship, Kid had been run ragged doing tons of missions and formal meetings for his father, and Patty... Well... Did Patty stuff.

"Fine by me, just means fresh meat!" BlackStar nodded, flashing a thumbs up.

"I'm okay with that. It's much cooler with more people, don't you think?" Soul added, smirking and dropping the ball to the ground.

"I'm fine with whatever." I shrugged, closing my book on my lap.

"Alright, I'll contact their home phone." Tsubaki smiled, rising from the bench and walking to the phone booth just outside the court.

As Tsubaki left, all three of us remained silent. Which was normal for me, but way out of character for those two. So, having faith in them, I decided to open up my book and begin reading again, seeing as it had stayed silent. I should've thought twice, I should've had some common sense. All it took was my eyes reaching the first word of my new chapter for the ruckus to break loose again.

BlackStar ran at the ball that lay idly by Soul's feet, arms outstretched. Soul, yelling in shock, scrambled back away from BlackStar, hitting his back straight on the basketball hoop.

"AHA! You shall never defeat me!" BlackStar declared, standing in a strange fighting stance. It looked as if he was about to throw the ball, but I couldn't tell where he was aiming. Soul wasn't moving, which made me think he wasn't going for Soul, but he was too short to reach the net, so he wasn't aiming for that either. Narrowing my eyes, I watched as BlackStar spun, gaining momentum and eventually throwing the ball with strength and momentum combined, it's force cutting through the air, only to stop at-

THWACK

... Tsubaki.

She had calmly made her way back to us, but as she stepped one foot in the basketball court, she was smashed into the floor.

"T-Tsubaki!" I called, getting up and kneeling down to her. "Are you alright? Are you conscious?" I asked, feeling her face to check she was still breathing. My head snapped towards BlackStar. "Say something! Apologise at least!" I yelled, watching a very red BlackStar stand frozen, mouth agape and wide-eyed.

"Heehee..." Tsubaki giggled lightly, holding her head. I leaned back to give her room as she sat up, wincing. "Nice throw BlackStar, you're improving." She complimented, smiling as best she could. "Also, Liz can't make it this week, but she'll be joining next week, sorry about that." She finished, getting herself up to stand and hobbling over to the bench.

"So Kid's coming?" BlackStar asked, crossing his arms.

"Yes, and Patty." Tsubaki nodded, sitting down warily.

"Nice, I'll polish my skills to muller them, I'll be the coolest." Soul grinned, pounding his fist together.

"Don't think you'll be better than me!" BlackStar fought back.

"Oh Lord don't start this again!" I wailed, head falling in to my hands.

 **-x-Kid-x-**

"-A-And he just, he just tells me I'm no good a-and that he can tell I've been cheating but he doesn't give me any reasons! N-None! None at all!" Liz rambled, walking around and gesturing frantically. "I-I mean, what had I done that made him feel so unsure about us? H... Had I dressed too scantily? Was that it?! Oh, that must be rig-" She continued on, growing more panicked by the second.

"Liz." I cut in, sighing. She came to a halt, frozen in position. "He was probably accusing you of cheating because of his own insecurities. Maybe he was actually the one having an affair." I suggested, trying my best to reach her, even though she probably wasn't listening to a single word. At least, that's what I thought, until her head snapped to my direction, eyes wide.

"W-Well, now you mention it..." She began, sitting down on the sofa opposite to my own. Bingo, got it in one. I could tell from the moment I met that guy that something was off. He was way too preoccupied with his phone, had way too many notifications coming in, and was way too uninterested in the moves Liz was making on him.

Again, I sighed.

This wasn't Liz's first romance to end up in shambles. It never was her fault though, she just didn't attract the right people.

Silence came over the two of us, Liz being deep in thought, until Patty bursted through the kitchen door.

"Tsubaki is calling! She asked if we wanted to play basketball with the group!" She grinned, stretching the house phone cord. Liz perked up slightly, turning towards Patty.

"I'll go, but would you want to, Liz?" I asked.

"I would but..." She shook her head. "...Today's not so good, but they meet up every week right? I'll just see them when I feel better." Liz replied, standing up. "Before I see any friends, I've gotta get over this stupid guy, which means _tons_ of pampering." She flashed a thumbs up, signalling she was okay, before walking off.

"Okay!" Patty smiled, bouncing back to the phone in the kitchen. Yawning, I stood up. Unlike usual, today was free for me. No missions, no meetings, nothing. I was quite hoping for everyone to have a get together, but I guess it's alright if it's just one of us missing. It really had been a while, and knowing us lot, something was bound to have come up next week to stop us from meeting. Now was an opportunity we couldn't miss.

Quickly, I made my way to my room and got changed into my sports gear. Patty had already scrambled to the door, sitting down like an obedient dog, her invisible tail wagging excessively. The excitement brimmed in her eyes as I fished for the keys in my pocket.

"You're _that_ excited, huh?" I said, watching her smile widen. Patty nodded violently, her eyes fixated on the keys in my hand as I went to unlock the door. As soon as it was even slightly open, she flew out of the house and ran way ahead of me.

"She's really missed them." I chuckled, shutting the door behind me and stuffing my keys back in my pocket. Calmly, I followed behind, making sure that at the very least I was able to see Patty's silhouette as she ran towards the group.

The day was clear, the sun was smiling, the shade was cool, but the breeze was warm. I let out a relaxed sigh as I strolled towards the basketball court.

It was a calm morning, one of many.

Since the Kishin's demise, most mornings were sunny and most nights were calm. Not much could disturb the peace of Death City, there really was a drastic change in the atmosphere.

The change was boiled down to one thing, everyone was safe. People worked, went out, and started families without a single worry in their thoughts. The same went for us too, being safe meant our group were able to have fun, meet up, and be normal. Heck, we were so accustomed that Liz began dating people, although I wouldn't have been able to go that far.

We still don't know how long this peace will last, I couldn't jump head first into a relationship without being completely sure nothing would ruin it. I wouldn't be able to deal with that grief, not after what my Father had told me about his experience.

I shook my head, snapping myself out of my dark thoughts. We were in the present, not the past. We were free to do anything for now, and we should use that as much as we can.

Contentedly, I sighed. This was something I could get used to. Vainly, I hoped that maybe, just maybe, the rest of my life could be like this. But deep down, I knew, this would never be the same.

It will change, for better or for worse.

* * *

 **HI HELLO ITS DONE CHAP 1 YYYYEE**

 **Please review and tell me your thoughts, lets chat ^^**

 **I'm a bit nervous about uploading this, so be nice pleaseeee**


End file.
